Wonderful Tonight
by isadora quagmire
Summary: Okay, this is NOT A SIDE PROJECT! I wrote this before, but it went off to be beta'd. Simply: A song fic depicting a cute JoshDonna day durring Inauguration: Over There


Wonderful Tonight

By Isadora Quagmire

Spoilers: up to and including Inauguration Part 2: Over There

Plot: I never really start with one of these…they never seem important to me… anywho, it's the evening of Inauguration and it's Josh/Donna, because, you know, that makes sense.

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's all mine, because, y'know, I'm that creative. Wonderful Tonight belongs to Eric Clapton, and West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair_

Josh sat in the cab. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't believe that Danny, Toby, Charlie, and Will agreed to go with him. 'Why'd you have to bring them,' he thought. 'Wouldn't it be more romantic if you went alone?' Josh smiled at that, and then shook his head quickly. 'Unfortunately,' Josh thought, 'we're not allowed to think like that in the office.' Maybe he could keep it for later consideration.

He sat, intertwining his fingers, half listening to the conversation in the back of the cab. Charlie was going on about how much he loved Zoey, while Toby cast his pessimistic shadow on Charlie's ray of sunshine. Josh turned around in the cab. "Toby, let him be," he said.

"Josh, I was simply educating him. He needs someone to tell him how things work in the world of women. If I didn't give Charlie a dose of reality, no one would!"

Josh bit his tongue before he mentioned Toby's ex-wife. "That's very sweet of you, Toby, but let the kid dream a little!"

"What good will that do?"

"Not everything has to be in the realm of possibility."

"Well, I'm sorry Josh. Not everyone lives in your little world."

"Then they should all move."

Sighing, Toby picked up criticizing Charlie right where he left off. Josh turned around and smiled. 'Victorious,' he whispered.

At the sight of Donna's building, he swallowed his words.

_  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

Donna stood in front of her mirror, crying silently as she took the last curler out of her hair. Soft pounding noises against her window caused her to spin around. She walked over and opened it. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach tied itself in knots. 'Josh!' she thought while she smiled through her tears. 'He remembered me!' Standing at the window, she tried to calmly respond to him, but she knew it wouldn't happen. She gladly came down when he asked.

She walked out of the building, waiting for the accusations. Instead, he made her blush by rushing over to drape his coat over her shoulders and telling her she looked beautiful. Josh surprised her again by not yelling, but softly (and indirectly) telling her that she was valuable to him. She chuckled when he reminded Danny of the good cop/bad cop plan.

Josh made it clear to her that he was not leaving without her, so she took his arm when he offered. Smiling, they headed towards the cab. As everyone else climbed in, Josh, blushing, told her she would have to sit on someone's lap. Donna smiled and informed him that the arrangement was okay, and she climbed in after him.

The return cab ride was exhilarating for Donna. Occasionally, she giggled at Charlie and Toby's remarks, though most of the time was spent in whispered conversation with Josh. He unnerved her when he flirtatiously brushed back a loose strand of blond hair from her face, rested his chin on her shoulder, and continued the conversation. Little to their knowledge, the topic of conversation in the back seat turned to them.

_We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me_

Josh let Donna take his arm again when they got out of the cab. He watched Donna's eyes light up as she entered the ball room. Swallowing his pride, Josh opened his mouth to ask Donna to dance just as C.J. rushed over.

"Donna! You came!" she exclaimed.

Donna beamed and responded, "Yeah, Josh decided to be childish, so he threw snow balls at my window until I came out."

"Really," C.J. said, her eyebrows rising as she glanced at an uncomfortable Josh.

"Yeah," Donna whispered. "There was no more room in the cab, so I had to sit on his lap. Between you and me," she gestured between the two of them, "I don't think he minded it that much. And honestly," she started, but caught herself.

"Honestly what?"

"Do you swear this will stay in the sisterhood?"

"Yes," C.J. said, looking at a now anxious Josh.

"Honestly, I didn't mind it either," Donna said, blushing.

"Good for you," she said, hugging Donna. "I'm glad you could come,"

"Way to go, lover boy," she added as she passed Josh.

"Donna," Josh asked, "would you like to dance?"

Donna stood there, shocked. A thousand things ran through her mind. Before she could respond Charlie came over, informing the pair that they were needed. Josh cursed his bad timing silently under his breath.

_  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight_

"Does your offer still hold?" Donna asked.

"Hm?"

Donna chuckled. "May I have this dance?" she asked, a warm blush rising in her cheeks. Josh nodded.

"That was nice back there, y'know, what the president did for Will," Donna said, letting Josh escorted her to the dance floor.

Josh nodded again, catching her gaze. 'Wow,' he thought as his heart melted at the intensity of Donna's radiant blue eyes. Donna smiled, and they started to fall into step.

"Josh!" Toby interrupted, "We've got a problem with the Khundunese."__

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you

'God damn the Khundunese," Donna thought, pulling her curls into a bun. She glided over to the bar and dropped the folders she was carrying in front of Josh.

"Thank you, Donna," Josh slurred.

Donna started walking away, but turned back abruptly. "Joshua Lyman, are you drunk?" she asked.

"No," he responded, only forced to confession by Donna's glare. "Well, kind of. Maybe a little. Yes."

"Josh," she sighed, picking up the back pack at his feet. "Go get your coat, I'm taking you home."

"But the Khundunese --"

"I think the rest of the senior staff can handle that. Get your stuff, I'm bringing you home."

"Donna," Josh whined.

"Josh, you're drunk, and you're going home. Oh, and those dimples are not getting you anywhere." Josh gave up, and started searching for his coat.

Donna picked up the last of the folders as Charlie walked over. "Donna," he asked, "do you know where I could find Josh? The President wants to talk to him about a new problem with --"

"I'm gonna take him home, Charlie," Donna interrupted. "He's pretty drunk, and I'm sure he'd be of no use."

"He's drunk?"

"Yes."

"You let him drink?"

"No! I was gathering papers, and I come over here and --"

"What about his 'sensitive system'?"

"Don't mock, Charlie," Donna warned, "Tell the President I'll brief Josh tomorrow morning."

"That I can do," Charlie responded, walking away.

_  
It's time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed_

"Just a minute," Donna says as she fumbles with Josh's apartment keys. Josh yawned and slid off his jacked. He took a few steps before falling onto the couch.

"Very graceful, Joshua."

"Give it a break Donnatella; I think I'm getting a headache."

"I wonder why." Josh yawned again. "Josh, get your pajamas on and go to bed."

Josh rubbed his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Now, Josh," Donna ordered.

Josh trudged sleepily to his room. Donna sighed pulling out his spare blankets and set up the couch. "You're staying?" Josh asked, stumbling out in the pajamas C.J. bought him.

"Yes," she said, "and you should be getting to bed now."

He walked back into his room, followed by Donna. Sleepily, he stumbled into bed. "Donna," he says as she tucks him in, "thank you."

"No problem," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

_  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight_


End file.
